Emulsions are well-known in the cosmetic and personal care fields due to their desirable aesthetics. A water-in-silicone oil emulsion has a discontinuous aqueous phase and a silicone-containing continuous phase. However, these emulsions have only limited stability and will separate into two phases over time unless an emulsifier or other emulsion stabilizer is used.
Examples of water-in-silicone emulsifiers include dimethicone polymers having pendant polyalkylene oxide chains, such as dimethicone copolyols. These emulsifiers may be included at levels up to 10% by weight to achieve stable water-in silicone emulsion. However, in some instances, the properties of a product or its intended functionality may require that the amounts of these emulsifier be reduced or altogether eliminated. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide stabilized water-in-silicone emulsions that do not rely on high levels of dimethicone copolyols for stability.